1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bicycles and, more specifically, to a bicycle having a frame incorporating means for selectively engaging and disengaging an actuator whereby the rear wheel can be rotated.
The present invention provides a bicycle having a frame with pivotal front and rear wheels with means for engaging and disengaging said pivotal movement on one of the wheels by moving a pivotal strut to engage the rear wheel frame thereby preventing movement of the wheel frame. Moving the actuator to a frame engaging position allows rotation of the rear wheel frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other frame types designed for bicycles. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,584,568 issued to Clark on May 11, 1926.
Another patent was issued to Ajero on Nov. 5, 1957 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,812,194. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,015,498 was issued to Tanaka et al on Jan. 2, 1962 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 18, 1981 to Fulton as U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,288.
Another patent was issued to Belden on U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,130 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,130. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,209 was issued to Haack on Aug. 26, 1980. Another was issued to Maebe on Mar. 26, 1985 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,902 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 2, 1999 to Montague et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,551.
Another patent was issued to Montague on Oct. 24, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,478. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,047 was issued to Sawyer, Jr. on Jun. 18, 2002. Another was issued to Wang on Sep. 17, 2002 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,519. Still yet another was issued on Jan. 1, 1897 to Smith as U.K. Patent No. GB 1949 and another was published on Jan. 28, 1999 as International Patent Application No. WO99/03723.